planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Hunsiker
Douglas Hunsiker was a pilot for Global Airlines and a neighbor of Charles Rodman and Will Rodman. He had a bad temper, despised the Rodmans with deep hatred for no apparent reason, and clashed with them when three-year-old Caesar escaped and frightened his children when the curious chimpanzee wanted to ride a bicycle found in Hunsiker's garage, causing Hunisker to try and attack Caesar with a baseball bat. Five years later, Hunsiker attacked Charles - then suffering from Alzheimer's Disease - over damage to his car. He refused to show any mercy to Charles who tried to prevent him from calling the police. Hunsiker started threatening and poking Charles, which provoked an angry Caesar to retaliate and bite Hunsiker's right index finger off by accident. In revenge, Hunsiker presumably called the police and Animal Control with Caesar being sent to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Soon after, Hunsiker confronted Robert Franklin, who was trying to warn Will about the danger of their new ALZ-113 drug to humans, and was infected by Franklin with the same virus. Through his occupation as a pilot, he later flew his plane to Paris, France, which led to all European regions being infected before it spread to Africa, then Asia and then back to North America. Through his actions in provoking Caesar, in confronting Franklin and in spreading the virus through air transport, Hunsiker played a central role in the fall of mankind, eventually dying some time later during 2018. Personality Hunsiker was a crass and bad tempered man who seemed to be almost paranoid on the well-being and security of his property as well as his children, which was based on why he hated his neighbors the Rodmans (including associates of them such as Caesar and Robert Franklin themselves), for no apparent reason; he assaulted a dementia-stricken elderly man arguably understandable given the circumstances. While being a nosy neighbor he threw an ill Robert Franklin out of the street, which was fairly unreasonable considering that Robert was trying to see his employer at the time. While it's most likely Hunsiker suspected Robert was simply trespassing in the neighborhood (including Hunsiker's own home), rather then trying to warn Will as he caught Robert exhibiting suspicious behavior by desparately pounding against his neighbors' back door after nobody answered Robert who was knocking at the front door. Notes * An earlier version of the script gave his full name as "Douglas Hunsiker". In the same script, Steven Jacobs was infected with the virus at the Gen-Sys Laboratories before taking a taxi home. Hunsiker then used the same taxi to take him to the airport, thereby infecting him also. * In the scene where Hunsiker shows up at the airport while infected with the virus, he has a bandage and metal splint around the finger that Caesar had bitten. * He is the only ape-hating character who didn't die on-screen (unlike Steven Jacobs and Dodge Landon) in the film. Though infected by the ALZ-113 virus and suffering the symptoms, it can be assumed he died as a result as there was no antidote that was made or was successful in curing the disease. * Hunsiker must have left his keys in his car, the doors unlocked and the engine of the car turned on for Charles to have been able to try to drive it. * Hunsiker was played by British-born Canadian actor David Hewlett who is best known to fans for his role as Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay in the Canadian-American sci-fi show, "Stargate Atlantis" and its parent series, "Stargate SG-1". * Because of his actions hunsinker can be said as the main cause of all of the events that took place in the movie. For example, his scene with Charles Rodman and Caesar would end up having the ape being sent to the shelter where the apes rebellion would take place after a few days. Him being a nosy neighbor and meeting an ALZ-113 infected Robert Franklin who would accidentally give hunsinker the virus. The action that really stood out was him flying a plane to Europe while the symptoms of the virus had started to appear and would infect all the people on board and the continent they were flying to before spreading back to America and the world. References ---- Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:CE Characters Category:Victims of the Simian Flu Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters